Orders
by Kayenvy
Summary: Oneshot.ItachixOC.Itachi is not a fan of orders so what will he do when when he's told to do something he doesn't want to?


Orders [Itachi Oneshot]

He did not like it.

He did not like many things, in fact. But this, these _orders –_ that's what they were, orders, commands, unquestionable and unchangeable – were wrong and he loathed them. Oh, he wouldn't let anyone know that, he couldn't let anyone see he had emotions or weakness of any sort.

He had never liked orders, it was one thing about the Akatsuki he detested, but he had had it in his clan too, the orders, the expectations, the values and he had destroyed them once and for all. That was what he was good at, he had proved it time and time again.

He was going to have what he had been patiently waiting for, he would have his mission and he would go back to the place that he had once called home, but not before he had carried out his new orders. The orders that he had never wanted to hear. There was only one thing he could do now.

Itachi strode through the sparse forest, his cloak flapping behind him. The wind was cool on his pale skin as it always was in Amegakure. The sun peaked from behind grey clouds and the Akatsuki member scowled at it. Of all days, today was the day the sun had to be a coward, would it flee as his little brother had all those years before?

He gritted his teeth. The only thing he could ask for was one beautiful day, one day for him and his lover to be happy. Not that he would actually _be _happy, but she would be and that was enough for him. It was the least he could do.

The forest faded slowly, merging into the streets of the village, with dreary buildings in dull colour. It was quite unlike the vibrant home he had grown up in and he appreciated that, as much as an emotionless killer could. He'd never admit it, of course.

The coffee shop was small and insignificant. A small sign hung crookedly in front of the entrance, the walls were a faded grey and inside the tables and chairs were a rusted orange. It was the perfect spot for their meeting.

Itachi opened the door with the flick of his wrist and stepped into the shop. The bell chimed off key announcing his arrival to every head inside. He sighed, he was tempted to just rip the damn thing off and stomp it into tiny fragments. Then his blood red eyes fell on her.

She smiled at him, her face lighting up, her blue eyes sparkled. Compared to her surroundings she was a beautifully bright, flashing neon sign. He forgot all about the bell, the unwanted attention and the orders. Her long silky blonde hair swished as she ran up to him. "Itachi," she called in her soft, childlike voice.

She stopped just in front him and sighed. She knew not to touch him, not when they were in public. "You're late," she said lightly.

He nodded. "Something came up."

His cold gaze swept the room, meeting every wide eyed stare with a glare. One by one, each person turned their head back to their table, wisely deciding to mind their own business. The hush that had consumed the room was filled with fear. "Kumiko, let's go elsewhere."

She glanced over her shoulder and sighed. "Alright."

Itachi placed his hand on the girl's lower back and steered her outside. The streets were nearly empty and whenever a villager saw Itachi's cloak, they quickly ducked out of his sight. This wasn't an unusual occurrence but today it irritated him. He shook his head. Today Kumiko would have the time of her life.

Itachi's hand slipped to her waist and he swept the small girl into his arms as if she were feather light. Kumiko gasped and stared up at her lover. His blank eyes gave nothing away and she let out a small giggle. "Itachi," she whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he said.

She tilted her head and Itachi smirked. "I'm sweeping you off your feet."

Kumiko was silent and staring. Itachi wished, not for the first time, he knew what the little girl was thinking. At times she seemed slow and silly, but in fact, she saw things in a light no one else could. Kumiko understood him more than he understood himself.

He took her to the forest on the opposite side of the village he had arrived from. The forest was more dense and the wind carried the scent of rich soil. He lowered Kumiko to her feet. As he released her she stumbled, still dizzy from his speed.

To Itachi, she fell in slow motion, tilting backwards further and further until she realised what was happening, then her mouth opened and her eyes widened, her arms spun in an effort to counteract her descent, which ended up speeding it up. Kumiko closed her eyes in anticipation of pain.

Just before she slammed into the ground, Itachi's arms slipped around her. A few moments of silence past before she opened her eyes. Her eye lashes fluttered and her strawberry breath warmed Itachi's lips. "If you could do _anything_," sad Itachi. "What is it that would you do?"

"Oh, Itachi, are you really...?"

"Um..." Kumiko's eyes shone and she looked down. "If I could do anything, right now, all I'd want to do is lay with you. Just us, together, side by side. That's all I would ever ask for."

"If that is what you wish." Itachi scooped the girl into his arms. She leant against his chest and breathed in his musky aroma. He carried her into the shade of a nearby pine tree and laid her down softly. Kumiko snuggled into his chest. Itachi surrounded her in his arms and perched his chin on her forehead.

It was coming to an end. The sun was sinking below the horizon, it's rays of warmth changing into the cold, harsh whispers of the night. In the middle of the clearing, shadows were closing in on the couple, chasing away the light.

Itachi's dark hair crashed against his strong white jaw like waves of a storm against a tall, unmovable rock face. His bright crimson eyes shone beneath the shadow that crawled across his face and as he spoke his voice was thick with the effort forcing each word out. "I love you."

His chest was heavy with the weight of it because despite his best efforts, he meant every word and as it killed him, so too would it kill her.

Kumiko looked up at him through long black lashes, her bright eye searched his, finding what she was looking for, she smiled the smile that had melted his heart. Itachi leaned down, pressing his lips softly against hers. Her eyes slid closed just as Itachi knew they would and she sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. His body jerked towards her automatically, but he couldn't let his attention slip. Itachi's left hand grabbed at her long hair feeling the silky smoothness of it, while his right hand strayed into his cloak. As it closed around the cool blade concealed within, a chill descended upon him, a chill that had plagued his life from his very first kill.

It had infected his soul like a disease, erasing anything of innocence and kindness he had once enjoyed. It had frozen his heart and destroyed his conscience, calmed his nerves and eliminated emotions. It had brought order and it had caused chaos.

That's when Kumiko had entered his life and now he must end hers.

Kumiko pressed herself against him, her small body soft and relaxed and trusting. His eyes slid closed because he couldn't watch and the blade, sharp and deadly, plunged through her ribs into her heart.

Blood seeped through her thin dress and rolled, warm and wet, down his wrist to drip to the ground.

Her voice was a soft, shocked whimper,"Itachi?"

She stumbled backwards and the blade slipped from Itachi's blood stained hands. It thumped to the ground, the small sound was harsh in the silence. Her hand fell to her wound and she lifted it up her her face. Blood dripped down. "I – I don't... I don't understand..."

At the sound of her voice breaking, Itachi's eyes snapped open.

"Kumiko," Itachi took a step closer.

"N-no," she waved her hands out in front of her. Tears fell from her eyes. "Don't come near me!" her voice shook.

Her legs gave out underneath her and she tumbled down. Itachi caught her in his arms and gently laid her to rest in his lap. Her eyes were clouding, losing their strength, their life. She whimpered, her eyes traced his face as if she couldn't make it out. "Itachi," she said.

Even with his heightened senses, he could only just hear her now.

With all her strength she brushed her hand down his cheek. Itachi placed his hand over hers, feeling the deathly coolness of it and giving her the only comfort he could. She sighed in a sickly whisper of air. "Itachi... I have to..."

He squeezed her hand, letting her know he was still there and she continued. "Itachi," her voice was getting weaker. "I'm pregnant."

Her chested heaved a final time and, pulling her limp body to his chest, Itachi stared through eyes of a deeper red than ever before.

He had followed his orders, he had eliminated his only weakness.


End file.
